


Play With Fire

by Dakota_Soot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fire play, Masochism, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Soot/pseuds/Dakota_Soot
Summary: Wilbur burns himself while saying his goodbyes to Pogtopia and gets a little carried away...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Play With Fire

Wilbur was back in Pogtopia for what he assumed to be the last time. It was November 16th, and Tommy and the others were preparing the plans for the final attack on Manburg. Wilbur knew that no matter how the events of the day played out, he wasn't coming back from this alive; so he thought it fit to say goodbye to his home before he was gone.

He shoved his hands in his jacket pocket as he made his way down the stone stairs into the ravine. He felt around for a few seconds before pulling out a box of matches from his back pocket and striking it once, the match bursting to life in his hand. Wilbur held the match up to the darkness, the small flame giving him barely enough light to make out the walls.  
He took a couple steps into the darkness, too caught up in his thoughts to realize the match had burned down to his fingers. 

“Ow- fuck,” He hissed, immediately dropping the still burning match and crushing it under his heel. 

He leaned up against the wall of the cave, burnt finger in his mouth, trying to relieve the pain. It stung, but something about the subtle burning and pulsing he felt was strangely appealing. He popped the finger out of his mouth and pressed it roughly against the pad of his thumb, humming quietly when the sting returned even stronger.

Wilbur pulled out his matchbox again, striking another match and letting light illuminate the ravine once again. Pulling up his sleeve, he brought the match down, pressing it against the soft inside of his arm experimentally. He grimaced, fighting against the urge to pull the match away as the skin pressed against the flame slowly turned white, the outer layer burning away and blisters forming. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, his exhale coming out as a shaky moan.

Wilbur never considered himself a masochist, pain had never been something enjoyable to him before, but right now he couldn't deny how the burn of the match against his skin went straight to his cock. 

He blew the match out before the stick burned all the way down this time, before quickly striking another and bringing it back to the pale skin of his inner arm. This time letting out an audible gasp, which quickly turned into a string of small whines as he dragged the flame up towards his wrist, letting the warmth spread.

Wilbur was visibly hard now, dick pressing uncomfortably against his jeans as he blew out the second match. He let his legs give out under him, slowly sliding his back down the stone wall, sitting uncomfortably on the ground with his legs spread.

It was dark, but his eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of light, and he was able to make out the outline of his body. He looked down with half lidded eyes as he snaked a hand between his legs, letting out a few soft moans as he palmed himself through his jeans. 

He could still feel the burn of the heat on his arm, focusing in on the feeling as it pulsed, trying to commit it all to memory.  
“Ha- ah,” he whimpered out, breath hitching in his throat. 

He pulled his hand away from his erection, he was done teasing himself, he thought, as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down over his thighs before kicking them off; discarding them somewhere on the cave floor. 

Wilbur held his hand up to his mouth and spit, wanting some sort of lubricant. He slowly ran his fingers along his stomach, slowly inching them down and under his boxers, where he finally let his dick spring free. The air around him was cold, and he couldn't help but shiver before grabbing his length and pumping, letting his moans of pleasure echo around the empty rooms of Pogtopia; there was no one to hear him, after all.

He slowly increased his speed, arching his back against the stone wall with his head thrown back in pleasure, gasping out as he felt a familiar warmth pool in his stomach.  
Wilbur let out one final moan as he thrusted up into his fist, cumming all over his white shirt. He slowed his pace, riding out his orgasm before finally coming to a stop. He sat breathless for a while, letting his mind clear; though he soon stood up to retrieve his jeans, which he pulled back on quickly.

He looked down at his exposed arm, even in the dark seeing how the white patches were forming blisters. He pushed his sleeve back down, covering the injury, and lit one final match as he made his way to the stairway once again. Facing the darkness one more time before turning on his heel and walking back up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please dont judge me too hard :)  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
